


The Circle

by TrisanaChandler13



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisanaChandler13/pseuds/TrisanaChandler13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are name verse poems for Tris, Sandry, Briar, and Daja. These poems only reference the Circle of Magic quartet, so any event from the Circle Opens or the Circle Reforged will not be mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandrilene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Heros, Up Close](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93563) by Kel the Cool. 



Scary... for when she is angry, she will do anything to protect those in need of help regardless of who they are.

Animals... for Little Bear and her kindness to any animal she comes across.

Nightlight... for her fear of the dark.

Duchess... for for a title she only uses to help others.

Respected... the people of Summersea respect her for her part in the capture of murders and her defense against the pirates.

Imaginative... for her radical ideas like a Trader, a thief, a noble, and a merchant befriending one another.

Loving... for her love of life and her kindness to everyone.

Excitable... for her unquenchable happiness.

Nose... for her small nose and Briar's offer to tug on her nose until it was as long as Duke Vedris's nose.

Emelan... for the home that she would do anything to protect.


	2. Trisana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are name verse poems for Tris, Sandry, Briar, and Daja. These poems only reference the Circle of Magic quartet, so any event from the Circle Opens or the Circle Reforged will not be mentioned.

Traditional... for her stubborn insistence to wear skirts and petticoats.

Reticent... for her reluctance to interact with anyone for fear of getting hurt again.

Insecure... for her belief that she does not have magic and that she is worthless that came from her uncaring, hurtful parents.

Sensitive... is for how the insults about her looks truly hurt her, even if she doesn't let it show.

Abandoned... for the parents who passed her from relative to relative and later told the Dedicate Superior at the Stone Circle Temple, Wrenswing, that they did not want to see her again.

Nice... for under her tough exterior, she is a kind, caring person who cares for her family, pets, and those with disadvantages in life.

Awe-inspiring... with her awesome powers as an ambient weather mage and for doing so much to save people's lives in pirate attacks, forest fires, and plagues


	3. Daja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are name verse poems for Tris, Sandry, Briar, and Daja. These poems only reference the Circle of Magic quartet, so any event from the Circle Opens or the Circle Reforged will not be mentioned.

Daring... is for her willingness to walk into burning buildings to rescue helpless people.

Abandoned... is for being cast away from her people as bad luck, a  _trangshi_.

_Jishen_... is for her hatred of pirates and thieves.

Attacked... is for the constant racial slurs, simply because she was  _Tsaw'ha_.


	4. Briar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are name verse poems for Tris, Sandry, Briar, and Daja. These poems only reference the Circle of Magic quartet, so any event from the Circle Opens or the Circle Reforged will not be mentioned.

Bold... is for his numerous "lady friends."

Ridiculing... is for his mocking those who distrust or dislike him and his friends.

Irritating... is for trying to tug on Sandry's braids and calling her "Duchess."

Annoying... is for his poor house cleaning skills and the nickname, "Coppercurls".

Roach... is for his former life as a thief.


End file.
